Isang Araw sa Silid Aralan ng Potions
by swaggerus-snape
Summary: Ito ang mga nangyari nung araw na nag-kita si Hermione at Draco sa silid-aralan ng potions...
1. Chapter 1

Isang Araw sa Silid-Aralan ng Potions.

"Hermione, mahal kita." ang sabi ni Draco.

Na pa tawa si Hermione, "Ako ba ay linoloko mo, Malfoy? Nagpapatawa ka ba? Kung yan ang ginagawa mo, hindi siya gumaga-"

Para mapatunayan ni Draco na mahal niya talaga si Hermione, hinalikan niya si Hermione. Naging maapoy ang kanilang halikan at napahalinghing si Hermione sa sarap ng halik ni Draco. Napunta ang kamay ni Draco sa suso ni Hermione.

"Draco, basang basa na ako." ang ugong ni Hermione.

"Mag-intay ka, mahal. _Patience is a virtue_." namamaos na sinabi ni Draco.

Hinawakan ni Hermione ang pundya ni Draco.

Nag-makaawa si Hermione, "Draco, sige na. Ipasok mo na ang iyong malaking buto sa aking kaluban."

Hindi na makatiis si Draco. Nalilibugan na siya. Initaas ni ang skirt ni Hermione ng biglang bumukas ang pinto. Napatingin si Draco't Hermione sa pintuan. Nakatingin si Propesor Snape sa kanila.

"150 na puntos galing sa Slytherin at Gryffindor kasi hindi niyo ako inimbita." and sabi ni Propesor Snape na may ngisi.

_ITUTULOY… _


	2. Chapter 2

Isang Araw sa Silid-Aralan ng Potions Part II.

Tumayo si Hermione at lumuhod sa harap ni Propesor Snape. Ibinaba ni Hermione ang pantalon at brip niya. Nakatayo na ang buto ni Propesor Snape sa kakanood kina Hermione at Draco. Napakahaba't napakataba ng ari niya. Nalilibugan na si Hermione. Nararamdaman niya na ang likido sa hita niya.

"Chupain mo na ako, Hermione." ang utos ni Propesor Snape.

"Opo, Propesor." ang sabi ni Hermione.

Diniladilaan ni Hermione ang malaking ari ni Propesor Snape. Pagkatapos, linagay niya na ang buong tite ni Propesor Snape sa buong bunganga niya.

Na pa ugong si Propesor Snape, "Yan, sige lang. Masarap ang ginagawa mo."

Si Draco ang naiwan sa grupo, pumunta siya sa likod ni Hermione. Hinubad niya ang kanyang pantalon at ang panty ni Hermione.

"Ako na ang kukuha ng pagkabirhen mo." ang bulong ni Draco sa tenga ni Hermione.

Na pa halinghing lang si Hermione.

_ITUTULOY…_


	3. Chapter 3

Isang Araw sa Silid-Aralan ng Potions Part III

Ipinasok ni Draco ang isa niyan daliri sa napakabasang butas at minasahe ang mani ni Hermione.

Napangisi si Draco, "Basang-basa ka na Hermione. Gusto mo na ba maramdaman ang tite ko sa loob mo."

Napaungot si Hermione habang chinchupa ang buto ni Snape.

Ipinasok ni Draco ang kanyang ari ng dahan-dahan. Humihikib si Hermione nung pailalim ng pailalim na ang ari ni Draco.

"Masakit", ang ungol ni Hermione.

"Shhhh. Okay lang yan. Babagalan ko.", ang sabi ni Draco.

May dugo na tumutulo sa puke ni Hermione. Napapamaluktot ang galaw ni Hermione.

"Wag- wag kang gumalaw." mautal na sinabi ni Draco.

Binilisan ni Draco ang kanyang pag-galaw. Nung ginawa niya yun sumabog na si Propesor Snape at puro tamud na ang bunganga ni Hermione.

Nararamdaman na ni Draco. Malapit na siya. Sa saobrang sikip ng puke ni Hermione mapapa-aga siya.

"Malapit na ako" ang halinghing ni Draco.

"Ako din" ang sabi ni Hermione.

Minasahe ulit ni Draco ang mani ni Hermione at binilisan ang pag-galaw.

Labas.

Pasok.

Labas.

Pasok.

Sabay silang pumutok ng semilya.

"Anong nangyayari dito Hermione?" ang sabay na sabi ni Ron at Harry.

ITUTULOY...


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh- Har- Ron ipapaliwanag ko it-" ang sabi ni Hermione na mautal.

"Gusto kong sumali!" Ang sabi ni Ron na naka-ngiti.

"Ako din!" ang pahabol na sabi ni Harry.

"50 na puntos para sa Gryffindor!" ang sabi ni Snape.

"Paano ako?" ang sabi ni Draco.

"Pumunta ka muna dito, Mister Malfoy." ang utos ni Snape, "Lumuhod ka sa harap ko at chupain mo ako."

"Opo, Propesor Snape." ang sagot ni Draco at sinunod ang utos.

"Unnnngh. Tama yan, Draco." ang halinghing ni Snape.

"Mister Potter, dito ka naman sa may likuran ko." ang utos ni Snape na mautal.

Malapit nang sumabog si Snape. Malapit na.

"Kunin mo ako sa aking likuran," ang kanyang itinuloy, "at ikaw Hermione pumunta ka dito at halikan mo ako.

Ginawa nila ang mgautos ni Snape.

Si Ron ay sobrang nalilibugan na...

Kaya't siya ay umupo sa ari ni Draco at ipinasok niya sa loob ng kanyang pwet.

"PUNYETA, ANG SARAP!" ang isinigaw ni Draco sa sobrang sikip ng pwet ni Ron.

Nandito siya sa kanyang silid-aralan... kinakantot ang kanyang mga estyudante.

_"Ang sarap ng feeling"_ ang inisip ni Snape.

Konti nalang. Malapit na si Snape suma-

"AHHHHH" ang sigaw ni Snape habang lumalabas ang kanyang semilya sa kanyang ari.

Ito ang istorya ng apat na estyudante ng Hogwarts at ang kanilang Propesor, na si Snape.

WAKAS.

_(A/N: This fanfic is dedicated to John and his klsjgsfl;! ;) Naks. And of course to my hot babes, Regina, Czar, Kara, Tricia and Mariel. Does Mariel even read my fanfics? No? Okay. I will be making a new fanfic. Yes, It will be a tagalog smut fic. What is it about? Well, just find out! xoxo)_


End file.
